1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an inner sleeve therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional audio jack or power connector generally includes an insulative housing defining a mating portion with a plug insertion columnar hole thereof and a sleeve assembled inside the columnar hole so as to completes an electrical connection between the connector and a counter connector. In common use, the counter connector is used to be inserted into the mating portion to establish an electrical engagement and pulled out to cutoff the engagement. However, during the iterative operate process, the inner sleeve may break off the mating portion thereby resulting in a disconnection of the electrical connector with the counter connector. Therefore, a new design to solve the problem is required.